


After

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Afterwards [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Post-Canon, as in post my canon, i didn't watch s8 nor will i ever, they did everyone dirty so fuck them and their canon it's my city now bitch and i make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Post canon, Lance travels the universe just exploring as he's always wanted to do.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Canon did the gays dirty and Lance too so I'm here to fix that because we deserve good things and not whatever the fuck they did.

“Okay, where are we going today girls? Anyone got any ideas?”

  
The only answers Lance received was a huff of breath from Padscha behind him and a press of the bone plated head of Lola against his thigh. The cat like creature looked at him with cloudy silver eyes, her ink black hide making the contrast of color pop and seem more eerie than they would have been otherwise. Waking up in the middle of the night with her around the first few nights was an experience.

  
She was no bigger than a pit, with only five legs accounted for. The sixth, her front right, had been missing when he first found her. And observing her pack had let him know they were ruthless against any that were maimed or deemed to weak to hunt and run with the rest of them. Thus he had kept her, not that he had much of a choice. It had seemed she'd been reluctant to leave anyway. It might’ve had something to do with her being fed better food in bigger portions than just scraps. Or it could’ve also been because he’d done his fair share of spoiling her to high heaven.

  
He hadn’t had meant to but she was too precious not to. Even if her species was the most ruthless predator in this part of the system and was feared by most (something he didn’t read up on until after the fact, oops) he had to admit they were cute in their own way.

  
“Okay, where to next?” His eyes flitted over to the star map displayed on one of the ship’s screens, fingers lifting up and pinching together before flaring out to zoom in on the different planets. He immediately crossed off a few planets that didn’t have a safe atmosphere. He wasn’t in the mood to put on his suit this go round. Besides, he wanted to let Lola tag along for this one. It had been awhile since she'd gotten any fresh air. Padscha never cared for going outside much, so he wasn’t too worried about her.

  
“There we go. You ready Lola?”

  
The only response he got was an expectant look in her pupiless silver eyes and a drag of her long tail across the floor.

  
“Eh, good enough.”

 

* * *

 

  
The planet’s surface was lush and pink, mixed with a myriad of blues and purples like a triple flavored sherbert. Up close the colors were more manageable to deal with and didn’t put as nearly as much of a strain on his eyes as when he’d been looking at it from above in his ship.

  
He’d have to ask Allura about why that was later.

  
Lola was leading the way, her side spines fanning out with razor sharp edges cutting through the brush as if it were nothing but paper, making it a lot easier for Lance to walk through the dense brush.

  
He had a camera in his hands, or the space equivalent of one, he had already taken a few photos of some of the wild life, more than a few closeups of a few herd animals. The large creatures, having never seen a human before, were more curious than anything. A few calves boldly walking up to his outstretched hand and taking a sniff or two before their parents would bellow out a warning. Although seeing he meant no harm to them and wasn’t a predator that they immediately recognized they went about their day as normal. A few of the older ones taking their chances and bumping their noses against him curiously.

  
A few other photos were just pictures of pretty flowers in the light and colorful flying creatures that looked like a cross between a bird and a bat.

  
After over an hour of traipsing through the colorful forest the odd pair came upon a break in it, opening into a cliffside just before a bowl shaped valley.

  
At the bottom was a light purple lake, the water surrounded by a number of different species of the planet's fauna either taking a drink or grazing on the soft blue grasses or dark purple berries that grew up from vines that scrawled over the ground in lush patches.

  
Lance settled down on the cliff, legs dangling over the edge as Lola settled beside him, her head turned to lay on his left thigh as her silver eyes looked out over the expanse of land, watching the animals below as her ears rotated and flickered out to listen for any predators or snacks she could nibble on.

  
The grass was a soft shade of blue, blowing in waves similar to the wheat fields he'd see on the nature documentaries he watched as a kid. The shine from the planet's sun making it look as colorful and shining as the ocean waves.

  
It was a wonder he didn’t just go and see that for himself back home. He had all the means too and it wasn’t like things like money or transportation was an issue.  
Instead he found himself galaxies away from the milkyway, away from earth, away from home. Sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the planet's equivalent to cows graze and bump into each other as a deadly predator barely bigger than Bellablu from back home took a nap on his leg.

  
And as much as he missed his home, missed his family, and missed his friends he wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
Homesickness came a lot less often when you knew you could go back home with a press of a button.

  
And here he was, traveling the stars and seeing more in a few months than he knew any human ever would in their life.

  
He was having the time of his life.

  
A few quiet moments passed by in silence, Lola snoozing quietly against his leg, her bony plated tail curled around his hip and ears turned towards both the surrounding area and Lance, keeping a watchful ear out for them both.

  
Which is why she had shot up like a rocket and turned to look behind them, the growl she had lying her throat dying down just as quickly as it had come.  
Lance learned who it was that had snuck up on him when a wet nose touched the back of his exposed arm, a low whine leaving the canine as they greeted him, maned tail wagging a bit as Lance dragged a hand up to scratch through Kosmo's fur.

  
Movement from the corner of his eye had him turn to look over the large canine, the grin that stretched across his face genuine and bright.

  
Even though he was galaxies away from home, it was hard to be homesick when a piece of it visited from time to time.


End file.
